Running From the Truth
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: What was the real reason Edward left in New moon? It wasn't what you think. He discovered the truth, he just chooses not to accept. Rated T for now but will be M later on. Slow JakeWard


**Running From The Truth**

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters pertaining to it.

**Summary: **When Jacob imprints, he is standing in front of Edward and Bella. He assumes who it is he imprints on, but is he right? Or not? And what will be the result? WARNING: POSSIBLE FUTURE ABUSE AND/OR VIOLENCE

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

**Also, I'm saying that this chapter takes place maybe…a week before New Moon? Okay…now that that's established, On with it!**

O o O o O o O o O

_3 …_

_2 …_

_1 …_

Go.

Jacob gasped as he felt the sensation of the imprint flowing through his body. He only knew about it from what Sam had told him, but it was unbelievable. When Jacob opened his eyes, he was staring into the faces of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. A huge grin spread over his face. He'd done it! He'd imprinted on Bella! Now, she'd have to be his! He'd won! He smiled. He'd said what needed to be said to Bella, so he could go home now. He stood, taller than both of them, and glanced back at Bella one more time, smiled, and turned to walk away. Edward, having heard all of his thoughts, was glaring daggers at Jacob's retreating back. He stared, hatred burning in his eyes. All of a sudden, he quit glaring. He blinked a few times, a hand on his stomach. He felt funny. Like…a sudden feeling of longing and loneliness came over him. He watched the tiny dot that was now Jacob's back and sighed.

"We better get to school" Edward says sullenly, taking Bella's hand and leading her inside. She walked with him and let him escort her to her class. She sat down as he sat down next to her. They both pulled out their notebooks and began taking notes, all the while holding hands. This continued all through class. All throughout the day. When they went outside, Edward felt a tinge of happiness. He looked up to see Jacob standing there, leaning on a wall and watching them. Edward glared at him, watching as Jacob walked over.

"Hey Bells" he says, smiling brightly at her.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing here?" she asks, confused.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi" he says, smiling more.

"Well…hi again. Uh…based on Edward's reaction, I think you should go" she says, grabbing Edward's arm tightly. Edward was glaring daggers at Jacob. If looks could kill, Jacob Black would easily be a dead man right now. Jacob smirked and turned.

"Bye Bella" he says, waving lightly as he ran off. Both Bella and Edward watched him go, Edward watching for just a moment longer than Bella. He helped Bella into the Volvo and drove her home. Once there, he got out, helped her out, and walked her inside. He kissed her goodbye when he had to leave and went back outside to his car, getting in and starting the engine. All of a sudden, he started getting a vision. He paused.

'_Jacob Black was in his bedroom, changing for bed slowly. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside. He continued stripping down to his boxers and lay down on his far too tiny bed' _

"Well…that was…strange" he says softly, putting the car in reverse and backing out, then driving home. Once there, he got out and went inside. He was greeted with lots of "Hey Eds" and "What's up Eds?" He answered all the questions and replied to all the hellos. He went upstairs to his room and set his things down, sighing.

'_What was that earlier? It was weird. Why would I have a vision of Jacob? Whatever, just a one time thing' _he says to himself.

O o O o O o O o O

Jacob Black had just lay down to go to bed. He spread out as much as he could in his tiny bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the day's events. He was still so happy. He never actually thought he'd imprint on Bella. He was so ecstatic. He closed his eyes and got lost in his thoughts.

'_Jacob opened his eyes to see Edward Cullen getting ready for school. He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?" he asks quietly, continuing to watch him. He had already changed into boxers and jeans and was currently putting on his shirt. Jacob watched him, never noticing just how…amazing Edward's body truly was. His muscles were well defined and he had a beautiful six-pack that Jacob found himself longing to touch. "Wait…..WHAT?" he asks loudly, covering his mouth and looking at Edward. Luckily, he hadn't seemed to notice. Jacob then raised an eyebrow, "Can he hear me?" Jacob asks. He went over to Edward and just watched him then raised a hand to touch his cheek and then…' _

He opened his eyes. He blinked several times, just staring at the ceiling. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found himself asking "What…the…..FUCK?" loudly. He sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm so confused…" he says to no one in particular. He sighed heavily and looked out the window. It was a beautiful night. He decided to go for a run. He jumped out the window and shifted after landing, taking off immediately. He ran as fast as he could as far as he could until he came to the border. He stopped, looking around. He sneered as he thought of what-moreso, Who-was on the other side. He shook his head as he thought about that and turned around to run back home, until he was stopped by Quil.

"_What are you doing Jake?" Quil asks in his head_

"_Nothing, Quil. Just felt like going for a run" he says quickly, glancing at Quil, praying that he would believe it. He made sure to keep his mind blank. _

"_Fine…just get home. Billy is worried again" Quil says in a gentle but stern tone. Jacob nodded and ran past him. _

Once he got home, Jacob was greeted by a very concerned Billy black, who handed him a pair of shorts so he could change. .

"Jake where the hell did you go?" he asks, concern dripping off every word in his voice.

"I just went for a run…" Jacob says quietly, looking down. He finished changing. He knew he should've told Billy, but he had a lot on his mind at the moment and he didn't really care.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Billy asks, looking up at Jacob worriedly.

"I'm sorry…I just…Have a lot on my mind right now" Jacob says seriously, looking at Billy.

"Do you want t talk about it?" Billy asks, looking up at Jacob with curiosity in his eyes.

"Not really, Dad. I'm just gonna go upstairs and actually go to sleep" he says quickly, going to his room and closing the door. He sat down on the foot of his bed and ran a hand through his hair again.

'_Why the hell was I dreaming about a leech? And of all leeches to dream about why did it have to be him?' _Jacob asks himself. He sighed and lay back on his bed and decided to sleep on it. He'd feel better in the morning and maybe he could figure things out.

O o O o O o O o O

A/N: I don't really know where this story came from. I just started writing and this was the result. Hope you like it. Rate and review. No flames please!

~Xeda


End file.
